Camping Trip
by IheartItaly
Summary: Spain and Romano go Camping. But Romano ends up getting in trouble with Turkey. Rated K for Slight Violence.


Hetalia: Camping Trip

"Pick up the pace, Romano! We are going to have some fun!" Said cheery Spain. South Italy, or Romano, stomped through the forest with a dark cloud over his head.

"Why do we have'ta go on a stupido camp'e trip?" He complained. Spain smiled back at him.

"I think it will be fun, Romano. You might like the outdoors." He said. Romano frowned.

"Even if I want'e to go on a stupido camp'e trip, I wouldn't go with you, eh?" He snapped. Spain got a sudden urge to go on a camping trip with Romano. Although Spain enjoyed going on trips, Romano hated the Spaniard. Whenever Romano complained about something, he usually got what he wanted. Spain just smiled. After a while, Spain decided to stop. He turned to Romano.

"Doesn't this look comfortable? I think we will camp here." He smiled. Romano dropped his backpack and sat on the ground and crossed his arms.

"Whatever'e" He growled. Spain gave him a smile.

"Cheer up, Romano. You'll like camping, okay?" Romano stuck his tongue out at Spain and looked away. Spain smiled and started to set up his tent. Spain didn't know much about parenting, so he usually let Romano do what he wanted. Because of this, Romano grew up to be a 21 year-old brat. After a few minuets, Spain smiled at Romano.

"Why don't you get get some wood so we can make dinner?" He suggested. Romano glared at Spain but got up and started to go look for wood.

"Whatever'e." He said.

Romano glared at the ground.

"I hate'e this stupido camp'e trips. I don't know why that Darn Spaniard wanted'e to go on one." He noticed two bulls in front of him. They were watching him, and steam started shooting out of their nostrils. Romano had a worried look on his face. He started to back away slowly.

"I get your point'e. I'll leave'e." He said trying to calm the bulls down with his hands. The bulls started lowering their horns and kicking at the dirt with their hooves. They began to moo in anger.

"Hey, I'm'a leaven'e! What did I ever do to you, eh!?" Romano said. He turned around and started to run back to camp. The bulls chased after him.

"Spain!" Romano cried.

Spain was sitting on a log and humming to the Hetalia closing theme. Then the ground started to rumble. He looked up and saw Romano running away from two bulls for dear life. He ran to the camp and hid in his tent{That Spain was forced to put up on his own}.

"Oh, are these your new friends, Romano?" Spain called into the tent.

"No, you Darn Spaniard! They're chasing'e me!" Romano screamed. Spain jumped on the back of one of the bulls and he was tossed around like a ping-pong ball. Spain smiled.

"This is fun!" He said. The bull jumped this way and that, but Spain remained on his back. The bull ran away, as he gave up fighting Spain. Spain back flipped off the fleeing bull. The second bull gave out an angry moo and charged at Spain. Spain grabbed the bulls horns, as the bull pushed Spain back. Romano peeked out of the tent and watched Spain fight the bull. Spain was able to get a good grip in the dirt with his feet and pushed back at the bull. The bull glared up at Spain and Spain glared back. He frowned at the beast.

"Now you a'listen here! Don't ever chase Romano again, or your going to get it!" He said. Then Romano saw something he never expected Spain to do. Spain actually threw the bull over his shoulder and to the ground! The bull mooed as he fell to the ground. He pushed himself to his feet.

"Go on, get!" Spain said fiercely as he slapped the dumb cow on the behind. The bull ran away for his life. Spain dusted his hands off. He turned to Romano.

"Romano, you can come out now, it's safe." He smiled. Romano stared at Spain in utter amazement.

"Hey." Romano said to Spain that night, "How on earth'e were you'a able to chase those bulls away?" Spain smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"Well, Romano. I come from a country that enjoys ridding untamed horses and cows. So fighting those bulls wasn't really too much of a challenge. Although that bull I was riding . He has given me a sore neck." Spain said rubbing the back of his neck. Romano stared at him.

"I feel safe'e with you. Your a strong country. How were you'a able to through that bull to the ground? He must'a been four hundred pounds!" He said.

"You have to learn to speak their language. You have to be as fierce as they are and show them who's boss. Otherwise, they'll kill you. Don't worry, they didn't hurt me." Spain said. Romano looked away.

"I wasn't'e worried about you!" He blushed. Spain smiled.

"Well, in case you were, don't worry. It'll take more then that to hurt me." He said. Romano got up and walked to his tent.

"I'm a'going to bed'e. Goodnight'e." He said.

"Romano." Spain said. Romano looked back at him, "I'll always be there for you, so don't worry about me leaving you." He said. Romano stared at him a second then he smiled and walked into his tent.

"Whatever'e."

Romano awoke to hear birds chirping. He opened his brown eyes.

"It's morning." His stomach began to growl, "oh crap, I'm'a so hungry." He opened his tent flap. Spain wasn't outside and nothing smelled like it was cooking. Romano had an angry look on his face.

"Do I have'ta wake that Darn Spaniard up every single day!?" He walked over to Spain's tent and opened the flap.

"Hey, Spaniard! I'm'a hungry-" Romano stared into the empty tent. Spain wasn't in bed or anywhere in his tent. Romano took at step in.

"Spaniard?" He looked under Spain's bed. He wasn't there. Romano walked out of the tent. He looked around worriedly.

"Spaniard!? Spaniard!?" He screamed. He ran around the camp looking for Spain, "SPANIARD, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Romano, are you Okay? I heard you screaming." Said a voice. Romano turned around and saw Spain staring at him and had a concerned look on his face. He had a pot full of water. Romano stared at him. His eyes began to swell up with tears.

"Spaniard?" He asked. Spain nodded and he put the pot of water down.

"Yes, Romano, it's me. But what is the matter?" He said. Romano ran into his arms and hugged him. Spain stared down at the crying Romano. Romano muffled his sobs.

"I thought you left me! Don't ever'a do that again, eh!?" Spain was shocked. But he smiled and rubbed Roman's head.

"Oh, Romano. I told you I will always be there for you, didn't I? I'm sorry if I made you worry." Spain said as he hugged the frightened Romano in his arms. After a few minuets he said, "Why don't you go take a walk? I'm going to make some pasta." He said. Romano rubbed his eyes and sniffled.

"Okay."

Romano walked over to the lake. He stared down at it.

"I never knew how much I needed that Darn Spaniard until now." He said to himself. A shadow loomed over him. Romano turned around and saw Turkey standing above him.

"Oh hoho, hello little country. We meet again." He said. Romano glared at him.

"You! What'e are you a'doing here!?" Turkey grinned.

"I have found you. All alone." He said. Romano grunted his teeth. He jumped to his feet and tried to punch Turkey. But Turkey grabbed Romano's fist. Romano gasped.

"Your fierce. But I won't let you go." Turkey said. Romano tried kicking him, but his kicks weren't giving any effect.

"I'll just take you back to my country." He said.

"No!" Romano screamed. He tried to get lose. But Turkey held a good grip on him.

"Stop scrumming! Nothing can save you now." He chuckled.

"Spaniard!" Romano screamed.

Spain heard a scream in the distance.

"That sounds just like Romano." He said. Fear started to creep over Spain.

"What if he's hurt. Or worse! What if someone is trying to kidnap him!" He grabbed his sword and ran after the screams

"I'm coming, Romano!" He yelled.

Spain found Romano being dragged behind Turkey. Spain's eyes widened with fear.

"Turkey! He's trying to kidnap Romano again!" Spain had raised his sword to Turkey before. But in doing so, he declared war with Turkey, which made his queen very upset. Spain didn't care if it would declare war. He was going to be there for Romano, just like he promised. He walked towards Turkey.

"Turkey, let Romano go!" He said. Turkey and Romano looked towards the brave Spaniard. Spain pulled out his sword and pointed it at Turkey. Turkey chuckled.

"Ah, it's you. I have your little friend captive, so don't even try to attack me." He grabbed Romano's hand and wrapped it behind his back. Romano let out a painful cry. Spain gasped.

"Let him go, or you'll regret it!" He said.

"I think the only one who will be regretting, is you. If you take another step towards us, I'll break his arm!" Turkey said. Spain stared at him with trepidation. He wasn't sure if Turkey was bluffing or not. But Romano's screams of pain grew louder and assured Spain enough that he wasn't bluffing.

"Put down your sword, or your friend gets it." Turkey said. Spain grunted his teeth. He didn't want to give up, but he didn't want to end up hurting Romano either. Spain took a deep breath and lowered his sword. Turkey chuckled.

"Good. Now put up your sword." He said. He began to loosen Romano. Romano tried getting his hands free. Turkey resumed his hard grip. Romano gave out a painful yelp.

"Do you like this pain, Little Country? Are you wanting me to hurt you?" Turkey said. Romano bit back a scream and stopped struggling. Spain stared at him.

"Alright-" Spain started.

"No!" Romano screamed, "Darn Spaniard! Don't worry about me, just kick this guys butt!" Spain stared at him.

"I- Romano." He said.

"I had enough of you!" Turkey said. He twisted Romano's hand quick and hard, breaking his wrist. Romano screamed and fell unconscious.

"Romano!" Spain screamed. He glared at Turkey.

"Diablo coward!" He spat. Turkey chuckled.

"A devil I may be, but a smart coward I am." He said. He picked up Romano and put him over his shoulder.

"If you wish to save him, follow me." He turned and walked away.

"Romano. I'm going to save you. That's a promise." Spain said to himself. He went after Turkey.

Romano regained consciousness. He was staring at the ground and he was moving. He realized he was on Turkey's shoulder. He growled.

"Let me go, you over stuffed bird! I'll eat'e you for Thanksgiving dinner! " He said. Turkey chuckled.

"So your awake. Good. The Spaniard is following us. You'll be awake to see me kill him!" He said. Romano looked out in the distance. Sure enough, Spain was following them, sword drawn. Romano struggled.

"I'm going to fight you, too! So don't forget about me!" Romano said. Turkey dropped Romano on the ground. He landed with a thud and dirt covered his clothes. He glared up at Turkey. Turkey smiled.

"Now stay there like a good little country and watch the death of your friend." He said. He pulled out a sword. Spain walked up to him.

"If I win you have to let Romano go!" He said.

"And if I win, you will die or admit defeat. Then you will become part of my country." Turkey said. Spain nodded.

"Fine, it's fair enough!" He said. Romano watched in fear as the two strong countries slashed sword to sword. Turkey took a sing at Spain and injured his left arm. Spain stopped and held his wound. Turkey laughed.

"Do you give up?" He said. Spain glared at him.

"Never!" He lunged his sword forward but Turkey moved out of the way. He backed up near Romano, and put his sword to Romano's neck.

"Don't move, or I'll slice his throat!" He said. Spain jerked back. Romano bent his elbow backward and hit Turkey in the gut. Turkey was taken by surprise, and Spain drew his sword forward and Turkey's sword was forced out of his hands. Turkey stared at Romano and Spain in surprise.

"No, it can't be!" He said. Spain held the sword to Turkey's neck.

"I don't ever want to see you again, you got that! Make sure that happens!" Spain said. Turkey shivered.

"Yeah, sure." He got up and ran away. Romano stuck his tongue out after Turkey.

"See you a'later, Princess Jasmine!" He and Spain smiled at each other.

Spain patched up himself and Romano's wrist. Spain carried Romano on his back and they headed back to camp. Romano felt embarrassed that Spain had to carry him. He blushed.

"You didn't have to save'a me, you know!" He said looking away. Spain smiled.

"I told you I will always be there for you, and I was. Is your hand feeling better?" He said. Romano glanced at his wrist.

"Yeah, but what'e about your arm'e?" Romano said. Spain smiled.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me." He smiled.

"Well, I guess this camp'e trip was fun'e after all." Romano said, looking away. Spain smiled.

"Indeed it was, Romano. Indeed it was."

"So when's a'our next camp'e trip?" Romano said. Spain looked at him.

"You like camping? I thought you were going to be a pouty face the whole time. I thought you hated camping?" He said.

"I guess it isn't'a so bad'e." Romano said.

"So, I guess you'll be nicer from now on, Si?"

"Don't be so stupid'e! I still hate'e you!" Romano snapped. Spain laughed as the familiar sights of the camp drew closer.

The end

{Camping Trip 2. Coming soon.}


End file.
